Alternative Endings
by Hustlers
Summary: Sarah is moving away and is not happy so leaves something behind for Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Please enjoy my story and ignore the awful grammar.

 **Alternative Ending**

The early evening sun descended colouring the sky in shades of red and orange, it cast its fading light through the window and gave the empty room a cosy feeling, Sarah sighed. She was sat on the windowsill watching the last of their belongings being loaded into the van below. She would miss this place, it was where all her dreams had begun, each new journey, each new adventure, all held in these four walls. She would miss the view from her window, the tree that spoke to her of the changing season and the park just visible over the rooftops, yes she would miss it all. Her father had a fantastic new job and and even greater house to go with it, although she had yet to see it they had reassured her that she would love it. Yet it wasn't here and here held so many of her memories. She looked around the empty walls of her room, it looked so much bigger now. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Sarah, Sarah we are ready to leave now" came her father's voice from downstairs.

"Coming" Sarah replied

She walked across the naked floorboards, pausing as she reached the door she glanced back into the room and said a silent goodbye. As the door gently closed she failed to see an owl land on the tree outside.

Sarah made her way quickly down the stairs and out into the waiting car. Toby was already fastened in and was eager for them to get going. As she watched her father lock the front door for the last time she made a wish, not a spoken one as she knew the dangers in that but one she hoped with all her heart would be filled.

"Ok, let's go" her father said as he started the car "it will take us a while to get there with the traffic"

A lone owl watched as the car pulled away, it didn't attempt to follow but its eyes stayed on the car until it vanished into the swell of the late evening traffic.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Once he was sure they had gone Jareth cast of his owl form and materialised in what was once Sarah's room. He had watched over the week as she had carefully packed away her belongings sealing them in boxes and marking each one with a label. He had watched her constantly since she had defeated his Labyrinth, watched as she had blossomed from a young girl into a beautiful young women still full of strength and adventure. The room reminded him of his heart, without her it was hollow, lifeless and empty. He had made the decision not to follow her to her new home, she was moving on and now he would try to do the same. As he got ready to leave he took one last glance around and realised the room wasn't completely empty. There just below the window was a statue sat on top of a red book. He walked over and picked them both up. The figure was the one Sarah had kept on her dressing table the one that looked remarkably like him and the little red book Labyrinth. How ironic as he had decided to leave her behind she had done the exact same thing. As he raised his arm in anger to hurl both objects at the opposite wall a piece of paper fluttered from the pages of the book onto the floor. He placed the figure and book on the windowsill before bending down to retrieve the paper with his gloved hand. Straightening back up he unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _The Labyrinth an alternative ending_

He raised his eyebrows slightly and settled on the windowsill before continuing to read.

 _And what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers. But what the King didn't know was that the girl had fallen in love with him also and didn't know how to use the certain powers he had granted her. So both being stubborn and too proud to realise their mistake suffered alone. Until one night when the girl decided that one last chance should be given. So she waited in the place where he had watched her so many times and hoped he would come. She hoped the arrogant, annoying, cruel, generous, handsome and all to seductive King would come._

Jareth's eyes lit up as he read the words and a smirk spread across his face, he let out a loud laugh before vanishing from the room.

 _JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ_

Sarah had asked her father to drop her at the park under the pretence that she was saying goodbye to some friends, reluctantly he had agreed saying he would pick her up later that evening. Now as she sat on the stone bench in the park she wasn't sure she had done the right thing. She had spotted the owl watching from the tree through the reflection in her mirror as she packed away her belongings. If she was wrong and it wasn't him she had decided that she would use the spare key she still had and retrieve the book and figure. But she so hoped she was right. She gazed out across the pond thinking of all the times she had spent in this park and the times she could remember the owl watching. Her whole life had changed after wishing Toby away and for the better. Her stepmother hadn't turned out to be quite as wicked as she first thought. Over the years she had realised what his Labyrinth had taught her. But with the realisation of that also came what she had turned her back on. After an hour had passed and with the onset of a darkening sky Sarah s hope began to fade. Taking one last look at the park she dug her hands into her pockets and turned to set off towards the house. But stopped, there on the end of the bench was the figure and book she had left in her room. As she gentle picked them up with slightly shaking hands she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"I think you forgot something."

Sarah turned round to find herself face to face with Jareth. Her heart pounded in her chest, he had come, she hadn't expected he would and hadn't really thought any further. Jareth tilted his head to the side and gave her a small smile.

"alternative ending indeed and what was so wrong with the first?" he said

 **Ok I know it is a little short but just thought I would get it out there. Can take it slightly further**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Please enjoy the stories I tell and excuse my awful grammar.**

The park was silent and the air was still, there was no bird song, no rustling of leaves, no wind. It was like the world held its breath waiting for her to respond. She looked at him for a long time as he just stood waiting for her. Finally, she spoke.

"SERIOUSLY""

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst

"You are seriously telling me your happy with that" her annoyance was starting to show in her tone

"I defeat your Labyrinth, defeat you. Really!"

"Yes" he casually replied "It is what you wanted"

She just stared at him open mouthed as he began to walk around her.

"You asked that the child be taken" he lent over her should and whispered in her ear "I took Him"

A shiver ran through her as he continued pacing around her just as he had done before.

You coward before me, I was frightening.

I re ordered time, I turned the world upside down and I did it all for you.

Because that is what YOU wanted. And now you decide you're not happy with the ending" he shouted "What because you realise you love me?"

Sarah was just about to protest when he waved the piece of paper in front of her face.

"I have it her in black and white in your own hand precious" he smirked

Sarah suddenly realised she was no longer stood in the park but back in the ruins. She gasped at Jareth. He sighed and shook his head before turning to face her once more.

"An alternative ending for you dear Sarah, maybe this would suit you better"

Sarah watched as Jareth pointed towards the thirteen-hour clock. As he spun his fingers the hands of the clock turned backwards.

"let's see if this suits your desires shall we "he hissed at her throwing the little red book back into her hands.

"Begin"

Sarah carefully opened it and began to read and as she did her face turned pale as a multitude of emotions ran through her at those familiar words.

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way her to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She looked up at Jareth before continuing. He simply starred back a her.

"Go on" he snapped

She swallowed and averted her gaze before continuing.

"You have no"

Before she could finish the clock had struck the thirteenth hour. She looked up angrily at Jareth.

"That's not fair"

"Really Sarah, it's not" he paused

Sarah clenched her fists at her side, this was not going how she had thought it would. Why did he have to be so bloody annoying?

"So you neither want to win or lose, so please pray tell dear girl exactly how you see this ending"

Sarah looked down at the ground trying to get her thoughts back together. Even after all this time he could still make her feel like a child. Her mind was screaming at her to just be honest with him. Jareth placed his gloved hand under her chin forcing her to lift her head back up and face him.

"I am waiting".

"Of course I don't want to lose" she snapped "the whole point was to get Toby back. But"

"But?" he crossed his arms

"It can't just stop there, like that. I mean it just"

Sarah stopped not quite knowing what else to say. His eyes locked with hers holding her frozen.

"Arrr I see, so it isn't an alternative ending you want after all but a conclusion"

"NO" she snapped "That isn't what I want at all"

Jareth was beginning to lose his patience while enjoying being in her presence the whole debate was exhausting and infuriating. He found that he could no longer keep a hold on his growing anger.

"SO WHAT EXCATLY DO YOU WANT" he roared

 **A/N Well I was going to leave it as a one-shot but to be honest am having quite a bit of fun with this so if you don't mind I will take it a bit further. Hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth. And write for fun. Excuse the awful grammar**

Suddenly Sarah found herself back in the park alone. The sound of a car horn bringing her back to reality, she took one last look around realising that Jareth was nowhere in sight. Gripping the figure and book tightly she headed over to her father's waiting vehicle. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat and the car set off along the busy road. As she glanced back through the rear window she saw the owl take flight into the darkening sky.

As the journey progressed the houses became fewer and further spaced apart and the open fields and rolling hills dominated the landscape. Sarah starred out of the window deep in thought. With each turn of the wheel her old life was left behind and her new one drew even closer. With each passing mile her heart grew heavier. Before long the car was pulling into the driveway of an old Victorian type house, Sarah loved it immediately it had such character to it. Like something from a fairy-tale she thought. No sooner had she opened the car door and Toby had gripped her arm and was pulling her into the hall to start the grand tour. She couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Her room turned out to be at the back of the property and was twice the size of her previous one. A large oak tree grew just to the left of her window and she could gaze across the vast garden below. All the boxes were stacked in a corner ready for her to unpack but it would have to wait until after dinner. She placed the figure down on the empty vanity. Gently she ran her fingers over the model of the Goblin King.

"Please don't leave it like this" she whispered "Don't leave me"

Karen's voice shouted from downstairs signalling that dinner was ready. Sarah headed downstairs and joined the rest of the family. She never saw the owl watching her caressing the figure.

She hardly ate and pushed the food around her plate. Her thoughts were on Jareth; it couldn't just end there like that. It took all her effort to stop tears forming.

"Sarah are you ok your awful quiet" her father asked full of concern

"Sorry just tired I guess "she answered with a small smile" may I be excused"

Her father nodded and she headed out into the garden clutching her red book. It was large, like having your own private park. She spotted a bench in a secluded spot and went to sit down. She watched the sky grow even darker and gazed at the stars as they began to appear from behind the clouds.

"So Sarah what do you want"

His presence caught her off guard and sent her heart racing. She turned to find him leaning against the tree one-foot resting against the trunk. He tilted his head in that bird like fashion he had and smirked at her.

"We haven't got all day "he said

She simply sat there starring at him for a while gathering her thoughts.

"Ok, I don't want an alternative ending the one it has is fine"

Jareth smiled showing his canine teeth

"I sense a but" he stated

"Maybe it's not the end, maybe it's the whole thing"

"Really so now your saying you wish the whole thing was different, what that it never happened at all, that you never wished him away, never ran my Labyrinth" she felt his breath as he whispered in her ear "never met me" his tone had turned icy once more

"No that is not what I am saying at all" she snapped "Why do you constantly have to twist everything I say"

"Maybe because you never say the words you actually mean". he snapped back

The silence grew heavy between them, neither one ready to break it just yet. Sarah watch the man in front of her. He still didn't know what she was getting at or maybe he did and just wanted her to say it out load. But words had power and what was said could not be unsaid that much she had learned already. Jareth walked towards her and Sarah found herself taking a step back. He stopped and sighed

"Do you still fear me Sarah"

"no" she replied although her voice was not as convincing as she had hoped

"Really"

He came to the side of her and took her hand

"sit"

She did exactly as he said. He gazed into her eyes and stroked the side of her face with the back of his gloved hand. She found herself unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"Now precious, tell me what it is that you want" he paused for a second just watching her.

"You now wish the story to stay just as it is but yet I sense there is still something".

If she didn't tell him now she never would. Sarah took a deep breath and her emotions took over.

"I don't want it to end"

"Excuse me" he said slightly surprised

"I want the story to continue, I the mere mortal girl who has fallen for the so cruel yet generous Goblin King want it to go on forever. I want him to realise how much I care for him how I want a life with him in it. I don't want to be just left standing in the hallway while he flies away leaving me behind".

"Silly girl, it is just a book and every good story has to finish somewhere and although you seemed less than pleased with the ending think of where it can go from there. The possible alternatives are unlimited only held back by the writer's imagination. Sarah we are destined you and I no matter how many dangers and hardships we face there will always be us at the end"

"you make it sound like we are not real"

"Now precious we are very real you and I and our story can run forever, which I grant really isn't that long at all".

He watched her reaction closely, he had to take a risk.

"Fear me Sarah, love me and I will be your slave" he said

"I don't want you to be my slave I want you to just be mine" she smiled nervously

He placed his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Now I believe it is time to start a new story and I just now the perfect place to begin.

He bent down and brushed his lips gently on hers then drew back again watching her closely.

"Are you happy with the beginning"

She smiled back at him a slight blush colouring here cheeks

"No" she stated

"No" He raised an eyebrow in surprise

"I much prefer this" she stated

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards her before passionately kissing him. The kiss was deep and full of longing a small moan escaped Jareth's mouth. Finally, Sarah broke the kiss and gazed at him with intense fire in her eyes.

"Yes I think that is a vast improvement" he laughed before capturing her lips once more

 **A/N Well what do you think?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **O I hope so I enjoyed writing it. I needed the distraction**


End file.
